Romantic Time
by bluepoku21
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Selamat Tidur, Lee Sungmin'/Kekesalan Sungmin karena cemburu dengan bunnynya ternyata berakhir manis. Lalu, apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?/KYUMIN/YAOI.


"**Romantic Time"**

**.Sequel dari 'Selamat Tidur, Lee Sungmin'.**

**Summary : Sungmin bangun dari tidur siangnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan memeluk boneka bunnynya. Kekesalan Sungmin karena cemburu dengan bunnynya ternyata berakhir manis. Lalu, apakah yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua?**

**Pair : Kyumin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warn : BoyXBoy, Typo, Don't like, don't read this fic!**

"Hoam.." Sungmin menguap dan mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya nyaman di atas ranjang itu. Setelah nyawanya sudah terkumpul, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia menyernyit heran saat tak mendapati satu orang pun yang menemaninya di kamar ini. 'Bukankah tadi Yesung hyung, Hae, dan Kyunie ada di sini?', batin Sungmin penasaran.

Sungmin kemudian turun dari ranjangnya lalu menengok sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamar itu.

01.12 pm

Masih dengan langkahnya yang gontai, Sungmin berjalan pelan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat sampai di depan pintu, Sungmin membuka pintu itu lalu menutupnya pelan.

Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan saat merasa tak ada kehidupan di dorm ini. Suara TV yang lumayan keras membuat Sungmin menyernyit heran. Karena penasaran, Sungmin berjalan pelan ke arah ruang TV mereka.

"!" Sungmin terkejut saat melihat tiga namja yang tidak asing baginya tengah tepar di lantai ruang TV yang dingin itu.

Yesung yang tidur memegang remote dan menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Donghae. Donghae tidur dengan posisi yang lumayan wajar, kepalanya ia sandarkan di tumpukan buku-buku resep milik Ryeowook. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Kyuhyun yang tidur dengan posisi terduduk. Kyuhyun duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggunggnya di sofa.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian ia berjalan pelan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah memeluk erat bunny pink kesayangannya.

"Kyunie…" Lirih Sungmin. Sungmin duduk di samping kiri Kyuhyun lalu menatap lekat namja termuda di Super Junior itu.

"Kau memeluk bunnyku lagi, Kyunie.." Rengek Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih tertidur dengan pulas.

Sungmin kemudian menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Sungmin terlihat sedang menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyuhyun yang lumayan berisi itu.

"Lihat, bahkan kau tak bisa mengalahkan tembemnya pipiku." Ujar Sungmin sambil meneliti pipi Kyuhyun dengan jari tangannya.

Jemari Sungmin kemudian pindah ke dahi Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengusap dahi itu sebentar lalu menarik jarinya dari dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, dahimu penuh dengan jerawat.." Protes Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bunnynya yang tengah berada dalam dekapan tangan Kyuhyun. Mengacuhkan kembali bunnynya, Sungmin menatap lekat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan tanganmu aneh, Kyunie.." Komentar Sungmin lagi. Sungmin terlihat memicingkan matanya lalu menatap bunny pinknya kesal. Ah, atau bisa di bilang ngambek.

"Bunny, apa kau sangat nyaman dengan Kyunie? Pipinya tidak tembem, dahinya jerawatan, dan lagi, tangannya pasti tak nyaman saat memelukmu!" Rengek Sungmin manja sembari memainkan tangan berbulu bunnynya.

Merasa ada gerakan dari arah boneka yang sedang di peluknya, Kyuhyun pun terbangun. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya mencoba melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tengah bermain dengan bunny pink itu.

"Kyunie.." Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget saat mendengar suara Sungmin. Usil, Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya. Kyuhyun ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin kepadanya.

"Apa Kyunie masih menyayangiku?" Kyuhyun menahan tawanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang aneh. Kyuhyun membuka sedikit matanya mencoba melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan hyungnya itu. Ahh, ternyata Sungmin sedang bermain dengan bunny yang masih dipeluk Kyuhyun.

"Bunny, Kyunie tak menjawab.." Adu Sungmin ke boneka yang tak bernyawa itu. Kyuhyun sudah mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat Sungmin yang sangat lucu. Jika saja ada orang yang melihat Sungmin saat ini, mereka pasti mengira bahwa Sungmin adalah anak umur 8 tahun yang tengah bermain dengan bonekanya.

Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya dan memasang ekspresi seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas saat Sungmin mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memulai lagi pekerjaannya. Ia kembali meneliti dengan baik wajah Kyuhyun.

Kali ini, Sungmin mengarahkan tangannya ke rambut Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengelus pelan rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Menyadari perlakuan sang hyung, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kyunie, rambutmu halus.." Sungmin terkekeh geli saat ia menggesek-gesekan wajahnya dengan helaian rambut Kyuhyun. Setelah puas, Sungmin kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan memandang wajah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar saat jemari Sungmin mengelus bibirnya pelan. Kyuhyun menahan hasratnya untuk mencium kelinci yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang sembari berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan kelinci itu. Kyuhyun berteriak girang dalam hati saat otak mesumnya kembali bekerja. Otak mesum itu seakan berbisik lirih di telinga Kyuhyun 'Bersiaplah Tuan Cho, kelinci di hadapanmu akan segera menciummu.' Ck. Pervert!

"Bibir Kyunie empuk!" Ucap Sungmin riang. Sepertinya, semenjak bangun dari tidur siangnya, Sungmin baru kali ini kegirangan.

Kyuhyun kembali lesu saat Sungmin menarik tangannya dari bibir Kyuhyun. 'Yah, tidak jadi ciuman deh.' Batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

Kyuhyun menyernyit bingung saat melihat Sungmin mulai menggesar tubuhnya sendiri, lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hampir saja terlonjak kaget, jika ia tak mengingat kalau ia tengah berpura-pura tertidur sekarang. Siapa yang tak terkejut? Sungmin kini tengah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun sembari menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan napas frustasi. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia sepertinya sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tapi, tidak. Kyuhyun masih ingin melihat apa lagi yang selanjutnya akan Sungmin lakukan.

"Kyunie, aku menyayangimu.." Lirih Sungmin tulus.

Kali ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar tersenyum lebar. Sudah cukup. Kyuhyun sudah cukup mengerjai hyungnya hari ini.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat mendengarnya berbicara. Sepertinya Sungmin tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan terbangun dan membalas ucapannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan bunny Sungmin dari tangannya lalu menyimpan bunny itu di sampingnya. Tangan Kyuhyun kemudian bergerak untuk mengusap dengan sayang lengan Sungmin yang telah memeluk lehernya erat.

"Kyunie tak marah denganku?" Tanya Sungmin pelan dengan nada manja. Hahh, Kyuhyun benar-benar gemas dengan Sungmin sekarang!

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, lalu melepaskan pelukan erat Sungmin di lehernya. Sungmin meyernyit heran dan memasang wajah ingin protes saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya.

"Marah? Karena apa, hm?" Balas Kyuhyun lembut. Marah? Untuk apa Kyuhyun marah dengan Sungmin?

"Tadi, aku berkata kalau aku tak menyayangi Kyunie lagi.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Jadi karena itu? Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin yang tertunduk. Lalu, memberikan Sungmin senyum manisnya.

"Aku tak marah, hyung. Aku tahu hyung tak mungkin benar-benar tak menyayangiku lagi." Kata Kyuhyun lembut namun penuh penekanan didalamnya.

Mata Sungmin kembali bebinar saat mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?"

Kyuhyun segera mencubit dua pipi tembem yang sangat lucu itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan umur hyungnya ini. Apa benar Sungmin sudah berusia 27 tahun? Menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dengan tangan yang masih setia mencubit kedua pipi 'marshmallow' itu.

"Gomawo, Kyunie.." Sungmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah hyungnya ini. Tapi, Kyuhyun tetap menyukainya. Karena Kyuhyun tahu satu hal, Sungmin sama sekali tak bisa membencinya. Dan sepertinya, untuk saat ini Sungmin melupakan keberadaan bunnynya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya di paha Sungmin. Sekarang, mereka berdua berada di kamar. Sungmin tengah duduk bersandar pada sandaran kasur dan jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati tidur di pangkuan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tangan Sungmin mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan hal seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana Sungmin memanjakannya, Kyuhyun serasa seperti sedang dimanjakan oleh pacarnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil saat memikirkan tentang pacar. Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu benar cinta itu seperti apa. Hanya saja, ada tembok besar yang menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk menyatakan perasaannya langsung dengan orang yang dicintainya itu. Tembok besar yang biasa disebut takdir. Kyuhyun salah satu dari banyak manusia yang membenci takdir. Tidak, Kyuhyun tak pernah membenci takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan Sungmin. Malah, Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur dengan takdir yang satu itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi segala yang sudah Sungmin lakukan untuknya. Kyuhyun sadar, Sungmin hanya menganggapnya dongsaeng kesayangan. Itu saja, tidak lebih.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah tidur?" Suara Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menyedihkan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu menatap wajah Sungmin lekat.

"Belum, hyung. Aku belum mau tidur." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin terlihat bingung. Lalu sedari tadi Kyuhyun sedang apa sambil menutup mata seperti itu? Sungmin kemudian memindahkan tangannya untuk menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Wajah ini, wajah dengan senyum canggungnya saat menyapa Sungmin pertama kali. Wajah yang selalu menyapa Sungmin di pagi hari. Wajah yang selalu ada dipikiran Sungmin. Wajah yang pernah membuat Sungmin menangis karena tidak dapat melihatnya dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Wajah jahil yang selalu membuat Sungmin marah. Dan yang terakhir, wajah dari orang yang sangat Sungmin sayangi, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menangkap tangannya. Entah karena apa, Sungmin merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak aneh. Sungmin pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Sungmin bahkan tahu dengan jelas apa maksud dari semua getaran ini. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini Sungmin setuju dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin membenci takdir.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun yang tengah mencoba untuk bangkit. Melihat Kyuhyun yang agak kesusahan, Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun pelan. Kini Kyuhyun berada di samping ranjang. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Gomawo, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau mau apa, Kyu?" Sungmin bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya pindah di pinggir ranjang dengan isyarat. Kyuhyun masih terus terseyum, Sungmin jadi tambah bingung.

"Ppali, hyung." Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin perlahan bergerak dan duduk di pinggir ranjang itu.

Sungmin menyernyit saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan perlahan naik ke atas ranjang. Dan entah bagaimana, Sungmin bisa merasakan dua tangan yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil lalu mencubit pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluknya.

"Auw.." Jerit Kyuhyun berlebihan.

"Jadi kau ingin memelukku? Kyunie manja." Ejek Sungmin. Namun, Sungmin tak dapat pungkiri bahwa ia begitu menikmati pelukan ini. Pelukan hangat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua masih tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Kyuhyun kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin sembari menutup matanya guna menikmati suasana aneh yang tercipta diantara mereka. Membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Hening.

Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah suaranya jarum jam yang selalu berbunyi tiap detiknya.

Masih hening.

Atmosfer yang entah menjadi begitu menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau merusak 'Romantic Time' seperti ini. Perasaan hangat, nyaman, dan detak jantung yang kuat itu seolah menjadi alasan mereka untuk 'menjaga' dengan baik waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Yah, hingga satu suara memecah keheningan kamar itu.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya gugup.

"Ne?" Sungmin terkikik geli saat merasakan napas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa lehernya. Ah, benar-benar ekspresi yang imut.

Kyuhyun tak berniat menjawab. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Sungmin. Sangat erat, hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Sungmin yang tidak karuan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus lalu berbisik lirih tepat di telinga Sungmin.

"Saranghae, hyung.."

.

.

**END**

**A/N :Annyeong ^^ Aku balik lagi nih, bawa sekuel ff 'Selamat Tidur, Lee Sungmin'. Masih ingat g sama ff aku yang satu itu? Mudah2an masih yah :D Oh iya, sebenarnya aku benar-benar g nyangka kalau bakalan banyak yang suka sama ffku yang aneh bin ajaib itu.. Tapi, benar-benar bahagia deh waktu liat review dari readers.. Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review di ff sebelumnya Maaf yah kalau ini mengecewakan..**

**Special Thanks:**

**fishyyoung, KimPumkin, nene, KyuHyunnie PNya SungMinnie, Park Ha Rin, LeeBrothers shipper, Aegyo Lee, Cho SungHyun, Secret BlackHeart, rea, Rara19Park, Schagarin, kyuminlinz92, Chikyumin, Yukihyemi, icha, mayuka57, and JiYoo861015. **

**At Least, don't forget to review ^^**


End file.
